Demons
by Himet
Summary: g


Pairing:Sasuke Hinata

* * *

Langit malam kian semakin kelam, memberi noda hitam pada tempat-tempat yang tidak memiliki penerangan, menjadi saksi bisu atas semua hal terjadi pada naungan kegelapannya. Seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan, udara malam ikut berpartisipasi, berhembus nakal pada celah jendela yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Tanpa rasa malu menyeruak masuk menyibak tirai, mempertontonkan celah kecil tampilan dua insan yang saling menjamah diatas peraduan. Erangan tertahan dan bunyi nafas yang terputus bahkan seakan membenarkan tindakan nakal sang alam. Memperlihatkan semua tindakan yang terjadi hanya karena sebatas nafsu dan tuntutan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria bersurai reven itu menggeram pelan, tubuh kekarnya yang dihujani peluh gemetar halus. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat seprei dibawah genggaman tanggannya, menjadikan pertahanan terakhir sebelum tubuhnya betul-betul ambruk. Tubuh mungil dibawahnya juga tak kalah kelabakan. Seorang perempuan mungil, berkulit seputih susu berhiaskan manik keringat yang memantul terkena sorotan cahaya malam. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, tekesiap kecil saat pandangan keduanya beradu.

Mungkin istilah mata adalah jendela dari ungkapan perasaan bisa mereka akui menjadi teori yang benar saat ini. Lewat tatapan, tak perlu lagi berkata-kata. Melalui mata, mereka sama-sama paham bahwa inilah puncak dari kewajiban pertama di malam resminya mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Yah—apa lagi yang dibutuhkan apabila dua keluarga bangsawan besar mengikatkan hubungan mereka dengan pernikahan salah satu anggota keluarga, sebagai formalitas kesepakatan diantara dua keluarga. Jawaban yang pastinya sudah tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan, tentu saja untuk memberikan simbolis terikatnya hubungan mereka—demi seorang pewaris.

Malang permasalahan tidak akan selesai hingga batas pewaris. Skenario terus berlanjut hingga pihak keluarga mana yang akan memenangkan piala, memegang kendali pewaris berikutnya. Begitu ironis, namun begitulah fakta dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Mereka ada, menancapkan akar dengan kuat, dan memperluas kekayaan.

Menit berlalu, pria penyandang marga Uchiha akhirnya melenguh pelan, disusul jeritan tertahan dari perempuan di bawahnya. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, tak perduli tubuh yang begitu kecil menampung di bawah. Ia tahu perempuan itu juga tidak akan terlalu memprotes. Mereka butuh untuk mengatur nafas, meredakan segala kekacauan. Mengembalikan pemikiran untuk mengalir logis, menyusun rencana—apa langkah berikutnya yang harus ditempuh.

"Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata."

Ya, benar.

Sore hari sebelum adanya kesepakatan pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dipanggil menghadap ke kediaman utama. Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa perlu pula penjelasan panjang lebar—tetua dari keluarga Uchiha mengeluarkan titah.

Kerutan permanen di dahi Sasuke bertambah, wajah cemberutnya menyerinyit. Tanda keberatan yang telampau ketara, namun tidak disuarakan.

Laki-laki tua yang duduk di seberang meja mendengus masam, asap mengepul dari cangkir teh di atas meja tampak tidak menarik lagi melihat wajah masam Uchiha muda. Wajah pembangkang, tentu ia sudah tahu akan mendapat respon lebih buruk nantinya. "Bulan depan adalah upacara pernikahan kalian, persiapkan dirimu."

Uchiha muda mencibir halus. Meski seharusnya perilakunya menjadi daftar tindakan yang amat di cela dalam buku tata krama, ia tetap sengaja memunculkan ekspresi untuk memancing kekesalan kakek tua di hadapannya. "Tugas apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Pernikahan? Kalian pasti bercanda."

"Ini akan menjadi hal serius kalau kau bisa menjalani dengan baik pernikahan dan memberi kami pewaris laki-laki, Curiga Sasuke. Dengan begitu keluarga Hyuga akan berada dalam genggaman kita."

Ah—pewaris laki-laki memang selalu menjadi alat untuk memperkokoh pohon keluarga.

"Dan—"

Dan?

"—ketika kau menikah dengannya, kau akan menempati posisi tertinggi dalam deretan cucuku."

Lagi-lagi tata krama Uchiha perlu diperbaiki, pemuda itu mendengus mencela dengan terang-terangan. "Sejak dulu kau selalu meremehkanku, Madara. Apakah kau sudah mulai pikun?"

Seperti kebal dengan perilaku yang sudah mendarah daging dari sang cucu, kakek tua tersebut tetap melanjutkan penjelasan dengan wajah datar. "Anggap ini sebagai kesempatan. Generasi Hyuga akan menjadi menantu terbaik yang pernah ada dalam garis keluarga Uchiha."

Sasuke Uchiha terkekeh sinis, ekpresi yang lagi-lagi terlampau ketara. Sejak pemuda bersurai Reven itu mengenal dunia, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menerima cibiran dari setiap anggota keluarga. Dari semua sepupunya, ia adalah yang paling pembangkang. Tidak pernah menurut, menjalani aturan sendiri tanpa perduli dengan semua tata krama dan adat. Toh, apa perdulianya. Ia sudah terlanjur muak dijadikan boneka sejak lahir. Para tetua yang menjadikannya bidak catur untuk memperbanyak kekayaan. Meskipun begitu, ia juga tidak bisa lepas dari tuntutan keluarga mengingat anggota keluarganya sendiri juga menjadi bagian dari permainan para tetua.

"Ah—ada satu pertanyaan, bolehkah?"

Sang kakek mengangguk, masih berwajah datar dan tenang.

"Kalau seandainya hanya ada pewaris perempuan—apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau boleh membuang perempuan Hyuga itu. Dia sama sekali tidak berguna."

Tawa singkat kembali mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Ternyata memang benar adanya, tidak perduli setua apapun manusia hidup di dunia, keserakahan akan selalu membayangi.

Hyuga Hinata.

Perempuan bersurai Indigo itu terbangun disaat langit masih menunjukkan kegelapan pagi. Tubuh telanjangnya bersinggut duduk, terlebih dahulu membenahi posisi selimut yang tidak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh suaminya sebelum benar-benar turun dari tempat tidur.

Iris amethystnya mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan pengelihatan pada tata ruang yang sudah jauh berbeda dari kamarnya dulu. Satu hal yang belum mebuatnya terbiasa dengan lingkungan rumah suaminya adalah beberapa bagian dari rumah yang memiliki unsur gaya barat. Meskipun ia cukup memaklumi sejak gaya-gaya barat mulai populer tidak sedikit masyarakat yang mengikuti, namun ada beberapa keluarga yang bersikeras mempertahankan gaya tradisional seperti keluarganya, keluarga besar Kuchiki.

Helaan nafas mengawali pagi. Kini ia sudah menjadi menantu di keluarga Uchiha. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus belajar menyesuaikan. Lagi pula—ia hanya menjalani hidup. Tidak masalah berada dimana, atau apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Hanya sampai pada titik itu. Karena dunia tidak ada lagi yang menarik lagi untuk dijalani.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ambil semua apa yang bisa kau miliki dari keluarga Uchiha."

Begitulah manusia. Munafik, egois, dan serakah. Apapun akan dilakukan karena tidak pernah merasa cukup. Lalu— Hyuga Hinata sendiri apa?

Perlukah orang-orang tahu siapa?

Hyuga Hinata adalah bagian dari kepalsuan keluarga Hyuga. Dia kosong. Apapun yang keluarga Hyuga inginkan, ia jalankan. Bagai boneka yang terus digerakan dengan tali. Ia hanya akan bergerak apabila keluarga Hyuga yang menggerakannya.

Dahi pemilik surai reven itu menyerinyit. Wajahnya percampuran antara horor dan bingung, iris pria bermata kelam itu terus waspada memandang berbagai hidangan di atas meja makan. Mungkin tidak semewah biasa yang ia santap di pagi hari, namun setidaknya kali ini bisa dibilang mengagumkan dari bentuk dan aromanya."Kau bisa memasak?"

Perempuan yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya cuma tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan sembari menyerahkan sumpit pada si surai reven, mempersilahkan untuk menyantap makanan.

Lagi, Sasuke menyerinyit diambang dilema. Ayolah, bukan tanpa alasan ia berekspresi waspada. Bayangkan dengan logika, mungkinkah perempuan bangsawan dengan seribu pelayan melayani sepanjang hidupnya pernah dan bisa mendapat kesempatan menyentuh dapur? Mungkinkah itu?

Berbagai jenis pemikiran buruk tidak bisa dihindarkan. Mungkinkah istrinya hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya? Atau Hyuga Hinata diberi tugas untuk meracuni dirinya?

"Waktu kecil aku berteman dekat dengan pelayan di mansion Hyuga, dan ketika semua anggota keluarga sibuk mengurung diri di kamar, aku bermain di dapur."perempuan bermarga Hyuga itu bertutur pelan tanpa ada ekspresi tersinggung, penjelasannya seakan telah mampu membaca isi kepala Sasuke.

Satu suapan. Setelah memulai acara makan dengan perasaan ragu, akhirnya Sasuke mencicipi masakan sang istri. Ia tahu seharusnya ia memberi tanggapan untuk meperbaiki kesan awal ekspresinya sebelum mencicipi, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya terus melanjutkan makan.

Hinata pun begitu. Tidak menuntut komentar apapun dari suaminya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat pemuda itu terus melanjutkan makan. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa masakannya bisa dimakan.

"Hentikan itu."

mata bulannya mengerjap, kepalanya mendongak bertatap kembali pada iris kelam suaminya. Ia Terdiam, masih memasang wajah datar yang kaku. Pertahanan ala Hyuga Hinata, tentu saja—tujuannya agar tidak mudah ditebak.

Sasuke mendengus, tampaknya ia mulai paham watak istrinya. Meskipun belum mengerti situasi, perempuan itu akan terus bungkam. Begitu pula emosi yang lain—marah, sedih, senang, tersinggung, tampaknya perempuan itu akan selalu memilih untuk diam lebih dulu.

"Mempersiapkan pakaianku, bersikap sopan, memasak sarapan. Aku tahu itu semua palsu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot berperan sebagai istri yang baik."

Ada jeda sepersekian menit usai Sasuke dengan gamblang mengeluarkaan isi kepalanya. Mimik muka istrinya tampak seperti baru saja menelan bongkahan es. Seperti yang diharapkan, perkataan jujurnya mampu membuat Hinata shock. Dalam hati ia sendiri tersenyum miris, bisa saja pernikahan mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu tahun.

"Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Berbeda dengan ekspresinya beberapa detik sebelumnya, kali ini merasa sang istri bisa bergabung dalam panggung sandiwara kabuki untuk berpartisipasi memainkan peran. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan sungguh tampak meyakinkan. Sayang Hinata telah salah memilih lawan mainnya, pria yang menjadi suaminya itu sudah terlampau familiar dengan kepalsuan, terlebih lagi yang telah keluarganya ciptakan.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau ingin menganggapnya palsu."

Ah—tampaknya Hinata juga sudah mampu membaca ekspresi suaminya. Apakah itu artinya mereka sudah bisa saling memahami? Sungguh menggelikan.

"Selama statusku adalah istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, maka aku akan menjadi pendukung yang baik untukmu."

Makanan yang baru saja ditelan malah terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan. Pria pemilik iris onyxs kelam itu kontan menyeringai sinis, semua pembicaraan membuat ia semakin muak. "Pendukung, eh?"sumpit yang dipegang diletakan kembali ke meja. Tubuh pemilik marga Uchiha itu lebih maju ke depan, memberi tatapan intimidasi pada iris almethyst dihadapannya menantang agar sang lawan bisa tunduk."Dengarkan aku. Hanya karena pernikahan kita memberi keuntungan besar kepada kedua keluarga, bukan berarti kau berguna untuk mendukungku. Aku kenal persis perempuan seperti apa yang dihasilkan dari keluarga bangsawan sepertimu. Aku malah merasa apabila bisa diberi pilihan, kau pasti ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai daripada menikah denganku."

Lagi—ekspresi beku sebagai pertahanan Hinata. Iris Almethystnya menatap lurus dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, nyaris seperti boneka yang tidak ada kehidupan. "Kau—tenang saja, hatiku tidak akan pernah dimiliki pria lain." Setelah kebekuan, nada suara perempuan pemilik mata bulan itu berubah melunak. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Bahkan kurasa hatiku juga tidak akan pernah kau miliki."

Seorang pelayan berjalan menuntun langkah. Kepala dan isyarat tubuhnya menunduk rendah, menunjukkan rasa hormat mendalam pada tamu majikan yang senantiasa mengikuti arah di belakang si pelayan. Hanya bunyi derit lantai rumah yang terbuat dari papan yang mengisi keheningan tanpa adanya perbincangan.

Entah karena aura atau sadar akan kasta yang berbeda, si pelayan merasa gelisah. Meski orang yang dituntunnya tidak sedikitpun mengajak berbincang ataupun mengeluarkan perintah, tidak juga bersikap kurang sopan, namun aura tidak menyenangkan itu terlampau ketara hingga mampu membuat keringat dingin mengalir di belakang punggung si pelayan.

"Cih!"

Sang pelayan sedikit terlonjak. Dengusan kekesalan yang muncul di suasana hening dari tamu sang majikan membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya baginya. Takut-takut mata si pelayan melirik ke belakang, mencuri lihat wajah pemuda bersurai Reven yang masih terus mengikuti meski garis wajahnya semakin berekrut keruh.

"Tidak akan pernah memiliki hatinya? Dasar perempuan angkuh, memangnya dia pikir aku akan tertarik padanya."

Mungkin hanya gerutuan pelan disertai sumpah serapah, namun setidaknya hal tersebut sudah cukup membuat sang pelayan bernafas lega. Ia tahu tamu majikannya ini sedang kesal, tapi setidaknya kekesalan itu bukan tertuju padanya. Yah—sayang ia harus bersabar menuntun tamu majikan berwajah tampan ini sampai ke ruang dimana majikannyaa menunggu.

Uchiha Sasuke—sedang kesal.

Seperti baru saja memakan jamur beracun, perutnya terus melilit dipenuhi rasa dongkol. Ia perlu udara segar, waktu yang cukup untuk mengembalikan logikanya agar tidak lagi terpengaruh oleh perbincangan dengan istrinya tadi perlu diragukan lagi, Hyuga Hinata adalah satu paket lengkap perempuan dingin yang mampu memancing kekesalan. Sayang—tampaknya ia dikutuk hari ini, kali ini adalah giliran ketua klan keluarga yang merecoki hidupnya.

"Bagaimana istrimu?"

Uchiha Madara.

Salah satu tetua yang paling di hormati di garis keturunan Uchiha. Tidak hanya klan Uchiha, namun beberapa klan juga telah tunduk pada seorang kakek tua yang fisiknya saja tampak tidak meyakinkan. Mereka bergabung, membangun sebuah aliansi dalam ikatan kekeluargaan yang kokoh.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sasuke mendengus terlebih dahulu. Membahas istrinya semakin membuat perut melilit tak karuan. "Kakek tenang saja, kami bergaul dengan baik. Aku bahkan sudah menidurinya tadi malam."

Hampir terbiasa dengan bahasa kurang sopan cucunya, Madara tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terganggunya. Ia harus lebih bijak, mengkesampingkan sikap cucunya untuk mendapat klarifikasi bahwa prilaku Dan sikap Sasuke tidak memperburuk nama keluarga. "Ah—kau tidak memaksanya kan? Bisa lebih buruk kalau seandainya kau dilaporkan ke keluarganya karena sudah berbuat kasar padanya."

"Kakek tenang saja, apakah perlu kuceritakan berapa kali kami melakukannya? Atau perlukah aku menjelaskan seperti apa prosesnya—"

"Bicaramu terlalu tidak sopan, Uchiha Sasuke!" suara sang tetua meninggi, mengejutkan beberapa ekor burung yang sedang bermain di teras luar hingga terbang menjauh ketakutan. Sasuke tidak mengambil pusing, nampak acuh membuang muka keluar memandang mengikuti arah terbang burung kecil yang melarikan diri terbang ke langit tadi.

"Tidak perlu marah, Ojisan. Bukankah kau memanggilku hanya ingin bertanya tentang itu?"

Uchiha Madara menggeram halus. "Kau sungguh manusia yang paling angkuh dan tidak tahu sopan santun."

Terbiasa dengan makian dan sumpah serapah, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun menaruh perhatian pada makian sang tetua. Memicu nyengat panas darah sang tetua hingga ke ubun-ubun, menciptakan emosi yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, kau hanya beruntung terlahir sebagai lelaki." Madara menumpahkan racunnya. Mungkin Sasuke masih terlihat tidak mendengarkan, tapi Madara tahu tidak ada pembicaraan yang lebih menyinggung perasaan sang cucu selain tentang tua itu telah hidup jauh lebih lama dan sudah amat paham dengan tabiat semua cucunya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya saat itu okasanmu melahirkan seorang anak perempuan." Sasuke masih bersidekap di depan dada dengan wajah datar pemuda itu telah kembali menatap tajam pada Madara terkembang, mulutnya telah membuka untuk menyempurnakan racun yang telah ia keluarkan. "Nah—tampaknya kau sudah paham. Pastinya kau akan lebih cerdas untuk memberikan pewaris laki-laki."

"Tu,tu—an... maafkan, saya." Seorang pelayanan malang bersimpuh ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Ia hanya berjalan di koridor, namun tiba-tiba sosok sang majikan muncul menabrak dirinya hingga terdorong jatuh. Meskipun ia yang terjatuh, tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung bersimpuh meminta maaf begitu tahu siapa yang menjadi objek penabrak dirinya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, wajahnya takut-takut mendongak dan mendapati sang majikan tampak tidak perduli dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Menggemakan langkah disepanjang koridor dengan hentakan kaki penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak apa?" seorang pelayan lain tampak bersimpati membantu si pelayan malang berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha-sama?" si pelayan malang berbisik penasaran, sedikit perasaan lega karena malaikat pencabut nyawa hanya sekilas lewat saja.

"Seperti Uchiha-sama sedang dalam suasana hati buruk. Sebaiknya kita jauh-jauh saja."

Si pelayan malang mengangguk mengerti. Meski belum begitu lama bekerja di rumah besar Uchiha Sasuke, ia sudah tahu dari pelayan lain yang suka bergosip bahwa majikan mereka punya temprament yang buruk.

"Kau kenapa!"

Itu mungkin bukan pertanyaan, tapi hanya bentuk protes yang disertai jeritan ketika tubuh mungil Hinata dilemparkan tidak hormat ke atas tempat tidur. Merasa frustasi bercampur emosi meringsut untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang namun tidak terlalu berhasil karena tubuhnya kembali diterjang oleh tubuh yang dua kali lebih besar milik sang suami. Putus asa menggerayangi serta menarik-narik bawahan kimono yang dikenakan Hinata.

Beberapa saat lalu Hinata sedang berdiskusi dengan juru masak tentang menu-menu apa saja yang disukai oleh suaminya. Pembicaraan masih berjalan serius sampai ia melihat kedatangan suaminya, semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah merah padam. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya ia sudah berada dalam gendongan suaminya.

"Bicara padaku Sasuke, Kau kenapa?" susah payah tangan mungil Hinata mendorong dada bidang pria pemilik mata kelam itu, menghindari kecupan brutal pada persimpangan lehernya. namun jangankan menjauh, tangan suaminya itu malah sudah berhasil menarik lepas ikatan obi kimononya. Jangan lagi bertanya apakah Hinata paham dengan isyarat jelas dari suaminya, tentu ia tahu. Tapi Hinata belum siap. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya ingin melampiaskan emosi, ia tahu tubuhnya hanya sebagai alasan. Dan Hinata juga tahu—tubuhnya tidak akan siap bila harus mengulang lagi pengalaman pertamanya tadi malam.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Sasuke. Jangan lakukan sekarang," Hinata menghindar, mendorong, serta menggeliat kesana-kemari—mengerahkan segala cara. Pokoknya mereka belum bisa melakukannya untuk waktu sekarang. Dan bunyi dentingan ikat pinggang dari setelan pakaian ala barat yang dikenakan suaminya membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya semakin kencang. "Kau tidak boleh—"

Dan—ada jeritan.

Pernah mendengar bahwa ular yang dipukul ekornya akan melompat menggigit balik sang pemukul? Ular itu merasakan sakit, secara insting ia akan melakukan pertahanan diri dengan cara yang menakutkan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata lekas mengambil posisi duduk, nafasnya tidak teratur, sudut bibirnya memperlihatkan ada noda darah. Matanya masih tidak fokus menatap jejak bercak darah di sprei putih, mengikuti arah tetesan sampai pada tangan suaminya yang meneteskan darah segar.

Mata onyxs kelam milik suaminya berkilat kemerahan, menampilkan ekspresi keras menahan amarah. "Kau menggigitku, perempuan gila?"

Ya, benar. Hinata menggigit tangan suaminya.

Semua tejadi di luar kendali. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan saat Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, lalu semakin tidak terkendali saat suaminya mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ia marah, merasa tidak dihargai, dan muak. Seharusnya tidak hanya menggigit, ia juga ingin memukulkan lampu meja pada kepala suaminya hingga pemuda itu tidak bernyawa. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dan tidak diperbolehkan bukan? Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang Hyuga, dan juga—istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ma,maafkan aku," Hinata berbisik pelan, membungkukkan badan. Berkebalikan dengan semua isi kepalanya yang memikirkan sejuta cara membunuh sosok pria dihadapannya, telah memilih hukum dasar yang selalu keluarganya katakan dalam hirarki rumah tangga, apabila seorang suami melakukan kesalahan—itu adalah karena kesalahan seorang istri.

Sasuke mendengus mencemooh, memandang jijik pada perempuan kanibal yang sudah dinikahinya. Haruskah mereka bercerai saja? ia cukup ngeri membayangkan masa depan pernikahan yang tampak suram kedepannya. "Maaf?"

"Ya," suara perempuan pemilik surai biru hitam mulai terdengar serak dan bergetar. "Maafkan aku karena menikah denganmu belum pernah disentuh pria manapun."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Hinata membungkuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya turun dari ranjang. Sebaik mungkin membenarkan kimono yang tampak mengerikan meskipun jalannya sedikit tertatih.

Awalnya perkataan Hinata terdengar ambigu. Sasuke merasa perempuan itu yang bersalah karena sudah membuat tangannya berdarah. Namun kenyataan di depan mata tidak bisa ia abaikan saat melihat cara berjalan istrinya yang sedikit aneh. Membuat mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat dihantui rasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal? Lupa bahwa Hinata tidak sama dengan perempuan-perempuan penghibur yang kadang ditidurinya di luar sana. Perempuan itu seharusnya masih merasakan sakit dari pengalaman pertama di malam pengantin mereka.

Terbersit kenginginan kecil untuk mengejar, meminta maaf atas tindakan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan, namun logika dengan tegas menolak. Karena sejak awal pernikahan mereka bukan atas keinginannya, maka tidak masalah kan perempuan itu menerima akibatnya—tidak akan dicintai.

Benarkah begitu?

Ah—apakah sebentar lagi keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha akan menghakiminya?

Langkah kecil Hinata berjalan memasuki ruang istirahat di ujung koridor gedung bagian barat. Berjalan anggun memainkan lakon sebagaimana rutinitas harian seorang nyonya bangsawan, seolah tidak pernah terjadi masalah pada dirinya.

Beberapa orang pelayan telah heboh menatap saat keluar dari kamar peristirahatan dimana sang suami membawanya tadi. Mereka sudah mencoba menutupi, namun rasa penasaran masih terlihat membayangi wajah mereka satu per satu. Beberapa mungkin juga menatap prihatin, tidak sedikit juga yang mencibir. Berani bertaruh mereka pasti mendengar pertengkaran dirinya dengan Sasuke, terlebih lagi pada saat meninggalkan kamar kondisi Hinata terbilang cukup mengerikan. Tentunya dengan gampang para pelayan menyimpulkan nyonya mereka telah menjadi korban amukan kemarahan tuan Uchiha-Sama.

"Ini tehnya, Nyonya."

Hinata mengangguk sekilas, refleks merubah ekspresi muram menjadi senyum Mungkin saja ekspresinya tidak akan dilihat sama sekali, Hinata juga tidak perduli. Ia hanya terbiasa membuat semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Orang menyebutnya tidak berperasaan, tapi Hinata lebih setuju menganggapnya sebagai pertahanan diri. Karena di dunia ini kita hanya hidup untuk diri sendiri, tidak perduli sebanyak apapun orang yang mengelilingi itu semua hanya ilusi.

"Tolong antarkan obat luka ke kamar Sasuke,"

"Ya?" si pelayan tersentak terkejut, sedikit tidak menduga bahwa akan mendengar suara nyonya rumah yang seharusnya masih shock.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan ekspresi kebingungan pelayan. Tangan kecilnya meraih cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap, menyeruput ringan seolah sedang menikmati waktu santai yang damai. "Tangannya terluka. Tidak perlu mengajaknya berbicara kalau kau takut. Cukup tinggalkan saja kotak obat itu di kamar kami."

Meski sedikit enggan dan dikuasai kebingungan, sang pelayan menjawab dengan anggukan patuh. Membantah perintah majikan bukan bagian dari tugasnya. Jadinya ia hanya patuh dan keluar dari ruangan setelah memastikan majikannya tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

Sejenak setelah kepergian sang pelayan, Hinata meletakan kembali cangkir teh agar tidak terlepas dari pegangan. Angin dingin menyusup ke pori-pori kulitnya, tubuh kecil yang tampak tenang mulai gemetar halus. Emosi yang sedari tadi disimpan meguar sekujur tubuh. Segaris aliran terbentuk dari sudut mata mengalir ke ujung dagu, memberi tetesan kecil saat jatuh terbawa gravitasi.

Inilah alasan kenapa semua bisa menjadi palsu. Setiap hari ia hidup demi keuntungan orang lain, membunuh rasa dengan masuk jurang yang gelap, mengunci diri dengan semua sisi tergelap dirinya. Oh—tenang saja, tidak perlu repot mengakhawatirkan dirinya, dia baik-baik saja. Karena Hinata selalu menjadi seorang iblis menakutkan, tidak berperasaan dan tidak bernyawa.

To be continued...


End file.
